


i know thy constellation is right apt. for this affair

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was looking for booze anyway, so you're welcome to join me.”</p><p>Luke's face fell, the flush returning cheeks. Han felt even more lost than before, not quite sure what he was doing wrong.</p><p>“I mean you don't have to kid, it's fine-”</p><p>“I thought you were offering sex.” </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or: Luke needs a distraction after Yavin. Han provides an answer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i know thy constellation is right apt. for this affair

**Author's Note:**

> i have been working on this for months, i didn't expect this to be so long (i say this about everything i write)
> 
> warnings: disassociation, mentions of death
> 
> set just after the end of a new hope
> 
> please leave comments!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

Luke was nowhere to be found.

Not that it was a _huge_ problem. It wasn't like Han needed to speak to him urgently, or anything. He was just following up on an idle curiosity, which was to see what Luke was like during a celebration – vaguely intoxicated, high on the atmosphere of victory, surrounded by cheers and praise.

Or something like that. Han didn't know. He'd barely seen him after the ceremony earlier that day, as the kid was whisked off into the throngs of grateful soldiers, all to eager to congratulate him. And why shouldn't they? Luke had saved the day after all. Hell, Han bet even the princess might be able to spare a kind word for him. She'd been pretty damn happy seeing them once they got back. It reassured him that there was a person behind all that anger that seemed to radiate from her. 

Despite the party stretching out all over the base, Han found himself being left alone for the most part, which he could understand; he didn't give off the friendliest of vibes, unless he was putting it on – and besides he was an outsider. A scoundrel. Not like these do-gooders. But, whilst he typically thrived among the masses, he was perfectly capable of having a good time by himself. And after the past few days (and that was a strange thought, had it really only been a few days?) he knew that some quality drinking time in the 'Falcon would do him some good. If Chewie hadn't been swept away by the crowds of people they could drink together. Would be fun.

Things didn't quite work out like that though. Han boarded his ship and headed towards the hold to dig out some of his reserves, when he stumbled upon Luke, sat by the holo-chess board and looking- 

Well. Not good.

The kid was staring aimlessly at nothing, knees brought up to his chest, and Han felt dread surge up within him at seeing the young man look so damn haunted. Wasn't this supposed to be a celebration? The kid had been beaming away at the ceremony, not a care in the world. What the hell had happened?

“Luke..?” Han spoke, slowly moving towards him, not wanting to spook him. Luke didn't give any sign of acknowledgement that he'd heard Han, which only made the Corellian worry further.

“Kid? You okay?” He tried again, lingering at the edge of the table.

“They're all gone.” Was the reply he got, whispered so softly he almost missed it.

“Everyone who ever cared... They're gone. And I'm still here and there were so many things I never got to say...” 

Han's heart lurched at Luke's words, and he sat next to him as he realised that reality had finally caught up with the kid. For the first time in a while, Han felt vaguely irritated that he wasn't good at these sorts of things – comforting, that is. He'd never been that person. Never been in those situations that much, always trying to remove himself from them.

He was starting to regret it a little now.

“Luke... Ah hells kid, I'm sorry.”

“I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I was going to be a Jedi but Ben's gone... There's no one left to care.”

“Now that's not true.” Han stated, resting a hesitant hand on Luke's shoulder, who was still staring blankly ahead. “Her Royal Highness cares about you I'm sure, since you did save her an' all. She seemed pretty happy to see you when you got back, and she was practically beaming at you during the ceremony. And, uh... I care. About you.”

Luke did respond to that, turning his head and looking at Han with a pained expression. “You don't have to say that to try make me feel better. I know you don't do attachments. You don't care.”

“I came back for you, didn't I?”

A flush crawled up Luke's neck and cheeks and he turned his head away, embarrassed. The sight relieved Han slightly, glad to see some sort of emotion pass through Luke, instead of the blank slate he'd been for the past five minutes.

“Because it was _you_ I came back for. These guys have nice ideas and yeah, no one likes the Empire, but what you guys did was a suicide mission. And there's so much good in you Luke, anyone can see that. You're gonna do great things. And I couldn't... Couldn't just let you go and sacrifice yourself like that, to these people that don't even know how valuable you are.”

Luke didn't say anything, just held onto himself tighter, and Han worried he'd said the wrong thing. “Look, I'm not good at this sort of stuff. I don't know how to make things better. I can't tell you that it's gonna be okay, because right now it hurts – I understand that. But... If you need distracting... I'm pretty good at that.” 

Slowly, Luke turned his head to look back at him, blue eyes wide. “You mean...?”

“I was looking for booze anyway, so you're welcome to join me.”

Luke's face fell, the flush returning cheeks. Han felt even more lost than before, not quite sure what he was doing wrong.

“I mean you don't have to kid, it's fine-”

“I thought you were offering sex.” 

Han spluttered at that, certainly not expecting that response. It wasn't that he wouldn't be up for it; on the contrary, Han had spent an embarrassing amount of time wondering what Luke would be like in bed. And he knew the attraction went both ways; the kid was very unsubtle in his staring. It was just strange to hear it coming out of Luke's mouth, he'd always seemed so shy and inexperienced in that aspect, although evidently, Han was wrong on that front as well.

“Is that what you want?”

Luke just shrugged, but Han could see the tension in his shoulders, the wariness that was holding him back.

“Because we can do that. But I have to know that it's what you want.”

Luke turned back to look at him again, clearly a little nervous, and nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Everything suddenly felt very real, and it was a little strange to say the least. Luke fiddled with the ends of his jacket, as the latter nodded back at him, rising to his feet and offering a hand to Luke, who took it graciously. 

They stood there awkwardly then, not sure what to do, or how to approach each other. “Have you, uh, done stuff before?” Han asked tentatively, feeling a little more assured when Luke nodded in response. “Okay, that's good, uh... Just, you know that we can stop at any point, yeah? And if I do anything you're not comfortable with, just tell me. Uh, yeah, so-”

“Han.”

Han paused as Luke closed the distance between them and grabbed onto his shirt, fingers twisting in the fabric. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

That did seem to be the best option right now, and Han obliged, moving his hands to hold Luke's hips as he leant forward and kissed him, a lot more gently than he expected to. In return, Luke's grip on his vest loosened slightly as he kissed him back, almost shyly in contrast to his previous confidence. 

It had been a very long time since he'd kissed anybody like this, soft and tender, but Han found it wasn't as unpleasant as he'd, briefly, feared it would be. He did care about Luke after all (more than he'd probably admit to) and he wanted to make sure this was good for him. This was supposed to be a distraction for him, despite their attraction to one another, and the Corellian wanted to make sure he took his mind off of things.

He encouraged the blond to open his mouth and began kissing him deeply, letting his tongue slide against Luke's. He could have stayed like that for a long while, but Luke let out a very quiet moan and any thoughts of taking it slow flew straight out of Han's mind. 

Trying not to trip over any boxes or loose objects on the floor, Han manoeuvred them to the nearest wall and pressed Luke against it, revelling in every point of contact their bodies now had. Luke's hands moved from Han's shirt to tangle in his hair, moaning louder as the latter began nibbling at his bottom lip and sucking on it until Luke was writhing between him and the wall.

“Han...” Luke whined, as the other man pulled back, taking a moment to admire the bright flush that had crawled up most of Luke's neck and face. He pressed another kiss to Luke's mouth before trailing kisses down his neck, sucking marks into the skin. This earned a very positive response from the young pilot, who gasped and tugged on Han's hair, whimpering frantically.

“Please...” Luke sobbed, crying out as Han sucked particularly hard, enough so that Luke knew it would take days for it to fade. The possessiveness of it didn't go past him, and he pushed his hips forward against Han's to try show his desperation. “Please... I-I... Han...”

“I've got you.” Han promised and pulled back, unable to resist the urge to kiss him again, before taking Luke's hand in his own and leading him towards his quarters. Once they were inside the cabin, Han wasted no time in pushing him against the door, one hand gripping Luke's thigh, which had come up to press against his hip. “Stars Luke...” Han breathed as they kissed again, Luke's whines spurring him on as Han slowly rutted against him, savouring every hitch and moan that came spilling out of the other man's mouth.

“You have no idea how much I've wanted this... The moment I saw you in that cantina, I wondered what you'd be like... Luke, fuck, you're gorgeous, you're beautiful, you're perfect...” Han whispered in his ear, and felt Luke shudder against him and whimper quietly.

Feeling far too uncomfortable with the amount of layers between them, Han stood back so that he could begin to take Luke's clothes off. He froze for a brief moment as he took in what Luke was wearing; in all the commotion, he'd almost forgotten that he'd given the kid his own clothes for the ceremony, as he had no others of his own. A hot wave of possessiveness rushed through him as he slid his own jacket from Luke's shoulders. “Fuck, you look good in this...” He breathed, letting it fall to the floor as Luke's eyes fluttered shut, and he bit his lip to try hold back on his louder noises. 

Han shrugged his own vest off then, before moving onto his shirt and Luke followed suit, taking off the long black sleeved shirt and dropping it next to the other clothes. Han watched him admiringly whilst Luke, subtle as always, stared at Han, eyes roaming over his torso. Han just smirked at him and went to sit on his bunk, not bothering to take of his trousers just yet, and beckoning Luke over to him. 

A moment later Luke was crawling into his lap, wriggling a little until he was seated comfortably, arms sliding around Han's neck as he stared at him shyly, eyelashes fluttering. Han couldn't help but admire the sight in front of him; Luke was beautiful. Such a pretty thing, so responsive and eager, he looked like something straight out of Han's dreams – he was breathtaking. 

Han slid his hands up Luke's thighs teasingly, causing the blond's breath to hitch as he whined, head falling back. Han took advantage of his exposed neck and pressed his tongue to it, tasting and licking and sucking, whilst his hands slid up further towards where Luke was getting desperate to be touched.

Luke ground his hips forward, moaning Han's name as he clung to him tightly, pressing against him as much as he could. “I haven't even touched you properly yet...” Han cooed, as he finally moved his hand to gently squeeze at the tent in Luke's pants. “Does that feel good baby?”

A choked moan was his answer, and Luke kissed him frantically, trying to grind against his hand. Han let him for a few moments, but it evidently wasn't enough as Luke began whining in frustration. “Han... Please...”

“You want me to touch you? Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” Luke sobbed, biting down on his own lip. Han kissed him, running his tongue over where Luke had bit himself, in an attempt to soothe it. “Shhhh... I'm gonna take good care of you...” Han whispered, sliding his hand into Luke's pants and past his underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him slowly. Luke gasped, and buried his head into Han's shoulder, breathing heavily and whispering the man's name repeatedly as some sort of mantra. 

“Is that better?” Han murmured against Luke's skin, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders, and resting a hand on his lower back, to keep him steady; the kid was writhing against him frantically, clutching at the smuggler like a lifeline. There was no significant response, so Han redoubled his efforts, stroking him faster, and felt pleased when that did earn a reaction.

“Ah! Yes! It's good, please don't stop... _Please_... Oh..!”

“You're doing so well Luke, you're so good for me... Fuck, I bet you don't even know how hot you are right now, do you? Fuck, Luke, you're fucking _gorgeous.”_

The most beautiful, desperate sounds fell from the young man seated in Han's lap, who was slowly thrusting into the hand wrapped around his cock. The fact that his trousers and underwear were still in the way restricted things a little, but Luke didn't appear to be too bothered by this. Although Han suspected that any attempt to dislodge Luke from him at that point would be frivolous, considering how far gone he was.

"I-I want..."

Luke's flush deepened as Han pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, twisting his wrist just so that Luke couldn't help but let out a breathy moan as his forehead fell against Han's. "Mmm?" The smuggler prompted, staring at Luke, who's eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. He was biting his damn lip again, and fuck, if it wasn't the hottest thing Han had seen, the way the kid was trying to keep his composure. 

"I want more... I want... Fuck me, please?" 

Damn... That made a fiery feeling shoot through Han, and oh, how badly he wanted to oblige him, but there were things had to be done first that hadn't been. "Fuck, kid, you have no idea how much I want that, but you gotta clean first and we-"

"I am... I, uh, I did... Earlier..."

Han froze in his actions then, utterly shocked. "Wait, what?"

"I hoped that maybe... Don't laugh, okay, I just... I thought you might be interested and I wanted to be prepared..."

Han groaned and kissed him hard, before he could ramble any further. "Stars kid, you just get better and better. You want my cock that bad?"

Luke whined in embarrassment, and made an attempt to turn his face away, but Han grabbed his chin and forced him to look back. "Gods be damned, you have no idea how hot that is..."

He kissed him again until the kid was mewling, tugging frantically at the smuggler's hair. "Please Han, I need this, I need you, please..."

“Alright.” Han let Luke ease himself off of his lap and sit back on the bunk, in order for them to remove the rest of their clothes. He let the kid remove his own clothing, knowing that it would be less time consuming to just focus on themselves for this one moment. And besides, it gave Han a chance to grab the lube and condoms from the box he kept by the side of his bunk.

Once they'd successfully de-clothed, the two gazed at each other for a moment, a thousand things unspoken things said between them. And again, Han found himself becoming aware of just how beautiful Luke looked – blond hair falling in front of his eyes, skin glistening with sweat, and generally looking completely and utterly wrecked.

“C'mere...” Han murmured, offering out a hand to him. Just short of eager, Luke crawled towards him and back into his lap, hissing as their cocks slid against each other. Without hesitation, Han kissed him, swallowing all of Luke's moans as the latter rocked against him, trying to keep their cocks aligned. A part of Han wanted to just stay like this, let Luke slowly bring them to completion by grinding slowly until he was falling apart. 

Another time, perhaps. Luke had prepared especially, and Han wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste. Taking Luke's hand, he pressed the small bottle of lube into it, which earned him a confused look from the blond, who'd pulled back from their kiss. 

“You know yourself better than I do.” Han shrugged, using his free hand to gentle trail his fingers up and down Luke's ribs. “And I want you to show me how good you can be...”

Luke's eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. Whilst he poured some of the lube onto his fingers, Han quickly rolled the condom on himself, wanting to do this properly. It was obvious when Luke had pressed a finger inside of himself as he let out a needy whine and squeezed his eyes shut, head falling forwards. 

At that point, Han let his hands rest on Luke's waist, interested in watching Luke slowly fall apart by his own volition. It was easy to work out when Luke had added another finger as his breath hitched and slowly became more erratic, until after a few minutes he was gasping desperately using his free hand to hold onto Han's shoulder and keep himself steady. He looked stunning, Han thought, falling apart at the seams. He couldn't wait until he was inside of him to see what he'd be like then; the kid was so damn _responsive._

“You okay?” Han murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Luke's cheek, who nodded in response and rested his forehead against the other man's. “Please, I-I'm ready, please Han...”

“Alright. You've done so well for me Luke, you're so good.”

That familiar red flush began to crawl it's way up Luke's neck again, as Han's praise took effect on him. He wanted to turn and look away, embarrassed at the state he was in, but Han wouldn't let him. When Luke looked back into his eyes, he saw a burning desire and something more. Han looked at him like he was everything he could ever want, as though nothing else in the universe held any excitement anymore, apart from Luke. 

He'd never been looked at like that before.

Han kept his hands on Luke's hips, as the other man got himself into position. Once they were looking at each other again, Luke nodded slowly, assuring Han that this was what he wanted, before he began to slowly sink down on his cock.

Admittedly, it had been a while since Han had got some, and fuck, did it feel good. He was trying very, very hard to stay in a coherent state but Luke was gasping and clinging to him as he fully seated himself, slowly grinding his hips forward. He looked so fucking pretty like this, hands bracing against Han's chest as he began riding him. Upon opening his eyes, that had fallen shut previously, Han realised the kid was biting his lip again, and practically shaking trying to hold back his sounds.

“No no, I wanna hear you kid...” Han whispered, which caused the whimpers to start tumbling from Luke's mouth.

“That's it baby... You feel so good, I knew you would but, _fuck.”_

For a short while, Luke took things slow, getting used to the feeling of Han's cock in him, whilst the latter was too busy focusing on keeping the kid steady. “Yes...” Han hissed, licking a long stripe up his neck, up to the shell of his ear. “That's it baby... Yes... You're doing so good, let me hear you... Fuck you're so gorgeous, does that feel good? That's it, I've got you..."

Maybe he was overdoing it a little, but he found himself unable to stop the words tumbling from his mouth. It wasn't as though Luke objected to them anyhow, in fact they seemed to spur him on, causing him to whine and gasp and throw himself down harder onto Han's cock. Han, who had ascended to a higher plane of existence at this point, resigned himself to just pressing kisses to any bit of skin he could access, holding tightly onto Luke's hips.

Luke let out a low moan and clutched onto Han's shoulders tightly all of a sudden. “Han...” He warned, letting his forehead rest against the Corellian's. “I-I think I'm close...”

“It's okay.” Han breathed, wrapping his hand around Luke's cock and pressing kisses to his jaw. “You can let go, I'll catch you.”

Luke let out a quiet sob at that, his head falling back as Han stroked him to completion, gasping out his name as he fell apart. The sound drove Han to the edge too, and he let his eyes fall shut as he came, cursing in every language he could think of. He felt Luke slump against him during this, and he made sure to hold onto him tightly, whilst the blond let out shaky breaths against his neck. “Hey, hey, it's okay...” Han murmured, rubbing Luke's back in slow, repetitive motions, as they both slowly came down from their highs.

“You alright?” Han whispered, realising that he'd gotten a bit carried away in the moment. Nerves curled tightly in his stomach, the idea that he'd taken it too far, scared Luke or made it not good for him. He relaxed a little however when he felt Luke nod against his neck, before he sat back up to look at Han properly, nodding again just to be certain. 

Now that they were face to face again, Han could see how flushed Luke was, his entire chest, neck and face tinged red. Luke began to look away, clearly embarrassed, but Han quickly brought a hand up to cup his face before he could. For a moment they just stared at each other, not saying anything. Luke stared at him curiously, whilst Han paused, and then in a very indulgent move, leaned forward to kiss him again. He heard Luke's breath hitch as he tentatively kissed back, hands coming up to rest in Han's hair. 

It wasn't like him to be so affectionate after sex, especially when it was under circumstances like this, just a method of distraction, but there was no denying he cared about the kid, and it felt wrong to just thank him for being a great lay and the two of them go on their merry ways. No, Luke deserved better than that. He deserved better than Han full stop, but that was an entirely different conversation. 

Han pulled back, giving Luke a small smile as he did so. “I'm gonna get something to clean up with. You make yourself comfortable, I won't be long.” Luke just nodded again, apparently at a loss for words, and slowly climbed off Han's lap, hissing slightly once Han's cock was out of his ass. Han just gave him a sympathetic look, and stood up off the bunk, stretching out for a moment to try ease the various aches in his body. 

Once he'd grabbed his underwear from the floor and put them back on, he strolled out of the crew quarters, heading towards the refresher. Now that he was alone, he couldn't help but consider what they'd just done, and what it meant for their future. _What future,_ he told himself, disposing of the used condom in the waste, _Luke's gonna stay with these guys and you and Chewie are going back to business as usual, once every thing's cleared up here._

Although the more he thought about it, the less likely it seemed. No doubt the Rebels would need help transporting things when they abandoned this base, which they'd have to do pretty soon now that they Empire knew where they were. Sure it wouldn't be a bad thing to hang around for a while, but what would Luke expect of him if he did? What they'd just done was the kid's idea, but Luke didn't seem like the kind of guy who could settle for just a one time thing. Or even a friends with benefits thing. Attachments seemed to just bleed out of him. 

Han sighed, finally finding a cloth to wipe himself down with, and once he was done he began heading back to the crew quarters. It wasn't that he didn't care about Luke but Han just wasn't the type of guy for him. And besides, Han had a life he needed to get back to, and Luke had already rejected the offer to join him. Han wasn't about to ask him again. It was clear he belonged here, anyway, with the Rebellion. They'd find a good use for him.

He came back into the room to find Luke curled up under the sheets, already half-asleep. Han slipped in next to him, although once he was settled in he wondered if he should put an arm around Luke or not. He hesitated for a moment, but Luke had already made the decision for him, as he settled against Han's chest, pressing up against him. With a wry smile, Han put his arms around him, with one hand tracing constellation patterns on his shoulder blades.

“How you feeling?” Han murmured quietly, still mildly concerned that Luke hadn't spoken since they'd finished.

There was a beat. And then Luke quietly whispered: “Alive.”

Han wasn't quite sure what to make of that. There was silence for a little while longer as they both lost themselves in thought. Luke was starting to feel the soft tendrils of sleep creep in at the edge of his mind when Han spoke up again.

“Look kid... I know this can't have been easy for you... But you're not alone. If you can find a spare moment, I think you should try talk to her Royal Highness. I think she might be able to understand how you feel. She's lost her family too.” 

Luke looked up at Han then, suddenly very grateful for all that Han was trying to do for him. It must have shown on his face because Han moved the hand that was tracing shapes on his shoulder to his hair, ruffling it a little. 

“Just a thought.” He murmured, letting out a yawn. “You should get some rest. S'been a long day.”

Well, Luke wasn't going to argue with that. He kept looking at Han for a moment longer, trying to express his gratitude in a single look. Han seemed to get the message, giving him a small nod, before letting his eyes close, exhaling deeply. Luke let his head fall back on Han's chest and shut his eyes too, the numbness and guilt from earlier seeming to ebb away as he let himself succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i am truly sorry for this
> 
> come talk to me about skysolo on [tumblr](http://skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)
> 
> please leave comments! have a nice day <3


End file.
